What a Way to Wanna Be
by Beautiful Trix
Summary: SummaryHarry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were shocked to see what the Slytherins did on their spare time. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna are furious. Sequal to KaChing! [[Song Fic]]


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song. The song is 'What a way to wanna be by Shania Twain.' 

Author's note: I didn't like Ka-Ching but you all apparently did, so here is the sequal. If you haven't read Ka-Ching before I suggest you do. Because you won't understand this one. 

"I wish I was rich!" Ron muttered. Hermione scowled. "Can you believe them?" she shrieked. Ginny rolled her eyes. "They are spoiled brats. Let's just leave." The group started to turn away. "No." Hermione snapped. "They think they are perfect because they can buy the latest fashions and what not. But they are not perfect at all." She walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked. "To set them straight." Hermione snapped. She walked into the shop. "She's gone mental." Neville cried. "Hermione's been mental, mate." Ron said. Ginny glared at him and followed Hermione into the shop. The rest followed. 

A sales clerk looked at Hermione in disgusit. "Can I help you?" she asked. Another sales clerk rushed over. "No we can't help them, they can't afford anything in this shop." Hermione glared at the two of them. "What do you think you are doing in here, mudblood?" Draco snapped. Harry laughed. "Nice sombrero, Malfoy." he commented. Draco scowled and took it off. "You all think you are soooooo great becuase you have money." Hermione hissed as she put her hands on her hips angrily. "Um...we kinda are." Daphne replied with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to Millicent. She ripped the sleeve of her shirt. 

**(Hermione) **

**I don't wanna wear that **

**It only makes me look fat **

Millicent glared at her. 

**(Hermione) **

**Time to tone my thighs **

**Gotta lose another size, yeah! **

**What a way to wanna be **

Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne crossed thier arms. 

**(Ginny) **

**Exfoliate- look great **

**Feel guilty 'bout what you ate **

Ginny put a finger in her mouth and she faked throwing up. 

**(Ginny) **

**You're buyin' all the books **

**To learn the latest looks. **

Hermione pulled magazines off the racks and flipped through them quickly. 

**(Ginny and Hermione) **

**What a way to wanna be **

**(Luna) **

**We like to buy, we like to spend **

**To keep up with the latest trends **

**But we don't get not satisfaction **

**Living like a slave to fashion **

Hermione started to take clothes off the shelves and put them up against her to see how they looked. Ginny put a hat on her head. 

**(Luna) **

**No more thinking for yourself **

**Just get it off the shelf. **

**(Luna, Hermione, and Ginny) **

**Oh-oh- why be perfect- no-oh **

**It's not worth it **

Hermione pushed Pansy to the floor. And looked down into her face. 

**(Hermione, Ginny, and Luna) **

**Don't be so obsessed-c'mon give it a rest. **

**This is not some contest-just do your best. **

**Cause no-oh body's perfect **

**What a way to wanna be **

Luna walked over to the lotions and started putting some on. Ginny started to jog in place. 

**(Hermione) **

**Moisturize, Excercise **

**erase the rings around your eyes **

Ginny threw a scarf on Hermione's head. 

**(Ginny) **

**Cover what you can **

**Get a Coppertone tan, yeah! **

**What a way to wanna be! **

Luna started doing yoga. 

**(Luna) **

**Stabilize the mood you're in- **

**(Hermione) **

**You're back on diet food again **

**(Ginny) **

**Bigger is the best **

**But only in the chest-yeah! **

**(Hermione, Ginny and Luna) **

**What a way to wanna be! **

**We like to buy, we like to spend **

**To keep up with the latest trends **

Hermione and Ginny fell to their knees, looking exhausted. 

**But we don't get not satisfaction **

**Living like a slave to fashion **

**No more thinking for yourself **

**Just get it off the shelf. **

**Oh-oh- why be perfect- no-oh **

**It's not worth it **

**Don't be so obsessed-c'mon give it a rest. **

Ginny and Luna stand in a line. Hermione walks over and hands a blue ribbon to Luna. Ginny pushes Luna to the ground and they start wrestling. 

**This is not some contest-just do your best. **

**Cause no-oh body's perfect **

**What a way to wanna be **

Luna rips jewelry off Daphne and throws it across the room. 

**(Luna) **

**It's so very-unnecessary **

Ginny laid her head on Blaise's shoulder. 

**(Ginny) **

**Yeah, how insane- to be so vain **

Hermione starts to knock over racks of clothes. 

**(Hermione) **

**It's so synthetic-I just don't get it. **

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny start dancing with the manikins. 

**(Hermione, Ginny, and Luna) **

**I don't get it, baby, yeah, yeah **

**Don't be so obsessed-c'mon give it a rest. **

**This is not some contest-just do your best. **

**Cause no-oh body's perfect **

**Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh **

**Oh, no-oh body's perfect **

**No-oh, it's not worth it. **

**Don't be so obsessed **

**(Ginny and Luna) **

**No-oh body's perfect **

Hermione starts painting Draco, Pansy, and Theodore's faces. 

**(Hermione) **

**This is not some contest **

**(Ginny and Luna) **

**No-oh body's perfect **

Hermione throws water on Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, Blaise, and Theodore. 

**(Hermione, Ginny, and Luna) **

**Perfect! What a way to wanna be! **

The guys stared at Hermione, Ginny, and Luna in shock. "This hair cost a lot of money." Pansy whined. "Get them!" Millicent yelled. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna ran out of the shop. Millicent, Pansy, and Daphne chased after them. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean started to back out slowly. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly. "Ummm..." Seamus said uncomfortably. "RUN!" Ron yelled. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville ran out of the shop. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Theodore ran after them. "Harry?" Ron said as they ran. "Yea, Ron." Harry answered. "I don't want to be rich anymore." Ron told him. 


End file.
